


you were a miracle (I was just holding your space)

by Frigus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Study, In a way, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Time Skips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigus/pseuds/Frigus
Summary: Югему двадцать два года, и его сердце уже разбито.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	you were a miracle (I was just holding your space)

**Author's Note:**

> song: Gregory Alan Isakov - Big Black Car

Джинен-хен был...добрым.

Осознание пришло к Югему еще в тринадцать, когда после чужого "ешь, пожалуйста, как нормальный человек" и его внезапных слез (Югему до сих пор было стыдно, Господи, хорошо что Джинен ему это не припоминал), его еще потом долго втайне ото всех баловали купленными сладостями и теплыми объятиями. 

Джинен тогда осторожно вытер его слезы, посмотрел прямо в глаза и сказал: "Ты же понимаешь, что я просто дразню тебя, да? Иди сюда". Его руки на тощих плечах Югема слегка подрагивали. "Ох", - подумал Югем, с силой обнимая в ответ, зарываясь носом в теплую шею. Теперь понимаю.

Джинен никогда не был неловким в своих проявлениях заботы, как, например, тот же Джебом, и он почти всегда тянулся к Югему первым (почему-то), в отличие от других хенов, которые его, конечно, любили, но не любили _больше всех._

\- У него слишком много власти над тобой, - отметил Джебом во время их совместного похода в ресторан.

Джинен бросил быстрый взгляд на Югема, продолжая накладывать ему свою порцию, потому что Югем очень хотел попробовать его пасту и вообще "пожалуйста, хен, совсем чуть-чуть, так вкусно пахнет!"; теперь это "чуть-чуть" превращалось в полпорции. 

\- Как твой желудок, хен? - приторным голосом поинтересовался Джинен, чем вызвал у Джебома комически сморщенное лицо, а у всех остальных - приступы громкого хохота. 

Югем тогда тоже не удержался от смеха, запрокидывая голову назад и в очередной раз радуясь, что смог дебютировать именно с этим составом, именно с Бэмом и своими любимыми хенами.

Ответная мягкая улыбка Джинена, сидящего напротив с немного взъерошенными волосами и неутихающими огоньками в темных глазах, отпечаталась в памяти надолго, то в силу романтизации Югемом того вечера, то ли из-за того, что тогда он, рассматривая чужие покрасневшие уши, вдруг осознал, что, кажется, начинает читать Джинена так же хорошо, как и тот - его. 

…

Джинен-хен был...красивым.

Да, Югем знает, это не какие-то сенсационные новости, и скажи он это кому угодно, тот человек просто взглянул бы на него и ответил, что да, а небо вот голубое, представляешь.

Но красота Джинена отличалась от всех остальных, ведь Югем в бизнесе уже три года, и он видел достаточно привлекательных людей перед камерой и позади нее, обоих полов и разных возрастов. Некоторые напоминали ему кукол - дорогих и хрупких, до которых всегда было страшно дотронуться. Такую красоту Югем мог оценить, мог ею восхититься, но в то же время она отталкивала, и он не знал, как подступиться к таким людям, предпочитая любоваться ими издалека. Иногда ответные холодные взгляды задевали ребенка внутри него, того самого, которого он предпочел бы оставить в трэйни эре, запертым в уборной и рыдающим над насмешками других сверстников. 

\- Тебе кажется, - слегка нахмурившись, сказал ему Джинен после тихого признания, и Югем только устало вздохнул и встал налить себе холодной воды. Тело приятно покалывало после тренировки для Hit the Stage, радость от любимого дела и гордость за свою хореографию перекрывали даже пульсирующую головную боль. Ему не хотелось сейчас спорить. 

\- Да, наверное. 

Тишина, обрушившаяся между ними, была знакомой и уютной. Югем добавил в стакан немного льда, напевая любимую песню с их нового альбома, а потом замер, почувствовав, как Джинен уткнулся лбом в его спину, как его руки обхватили Югема за талию и сцепились в замок. 

\- ..Хен?

\- Не обращай на них внимания, - чужой голос был едва слышным даже в абсолютной тишине кухни, и Югем задержал дыхание, боясь упустить что-нибудь, боясь испортить этот момент. Джинен звучал...уязвимо. - Просто продолжай готовиться, хорошо? Ты лучше их всех вместе взятых, Гем-а, и ты это им докажешь.

Наверное, ему стоило догадаться тогда. Ему стоило понять, когда по его телу пробежала волна сильных эмоций: радости, гордости, смущения, любви, любви, _любви_. Наверное, осторожно поворачиваясь в чужих руках и снова задерживая дыхание, на этот раз от красоты сонного и невыносимо домашнего Джинена, он должен был испугаться за себя, за них. За группу. Он должен был подумать "вот черт", а не то, что Джинен был самым-самым красивым человеком, которого Югем видел, и самым красивым он был именно тогда, когда сам того не осознавал. Когда никто не видел его таким, кроме Югема. 

_Черт_ , думает Югем уже в свои двадцать три года, лежа кровати и перелистывая воспоминания в голове как страницы одной из толстых книг Джинена. 

Вот же черт.

...

Джинен-хен был...умным.

\- Может, посмотрим фильм?

Предупреждающая морщинка на лбу Джинена не остановила его от последующих пяти минут нытья, ведь вечер субботы же! Тренировки уже позади, а на следующий день не планировалось никаких выездов или съемок. Джинен конечно же уткнулся носом в новую книгу, подаренную кем-то из друзей на день рождения, а вот Югем, честно говоря, уже два часа изнывал от скуки. 

\- Посмотри с Бэмом.

Югем, сам того не осознавая, надулся, и тут же покраснел, ловя чужой насмешливый взгляд. Вот когда не надо, Джинен всегда смотрит на него, словно выискивая позорные моменты на будущее, а вот когда действительно хочешь его внимания...

\- Хен, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу выходить. Бэм ведь в своей квартире.

\- Потрясающее наблюдение. 

\- В общежитии только мы, - подарил ему еще один очевидный комментарий Югем вредным тоном, и Джинен хмыкнул в ответ. Слегка улыбнулся, потому что Югем хотел подразнить, а вышло так, что снова напомнил тому маленького ребенка, и они оба это понимали.

\- Ты что, весь день ее читаешь?

\- Это вторая, - Джинен перевернул страницу и поправил спавшие на кончик носа с очки с такой непринужденной грациозностью, что Югем невольно засмотрелся. - Там несколько частей.

\- Ты шесть часов читаешь две книги, хен? У, стареешь.

\- Все мы там будем, - пробормотали ему в ответ, и судя по словно покрытому пеленой взгляду Джинена и отсутствию наигранного возмущения, Югем проиграл в этой битве. Проиграл какой-то книге в скучной темной обложке, как и всегда.

Джинен не торопился прогонять его из своей кровати, и Югем воспользовался шансом: молча разглядывал хена в его розовых домашних штанах и свободной белой футболке, разглядывал его руки, невольно отмечая результат усиленных тренировок в тренажерном зале, разглядывал густые волосы и мягкую линию приоткрытых губ. Как у кого-то могут быть такие губы? Зачем?

\- Можем посмотреть твой любимый фильм, если хочешь. - Югем с силой зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать постыдные мысли. - About Time, да? Он вроде есть на Нетфликсе.

Он не ждал ответной реакции, поэтому не был готов к тому, что Джинен моргнет, опустив книгу на колени и взглянув на него с легким удивлением и с чем-то еще; чем-то странным и нечитаемым. Югем поежился, но не отвел взгляда.

\- Тебе не будет скучно?

\- Почему? - Югем не знал, оскорбляться ему или нет, ведь некоторые книги хена действительно казались ему очень скучными. Хотя, на самом деле, он просто боялся попробовать их прочитать и осознать собственную глупость, но вслух-то это он говорить не будет. - Про что он?

\- Про то, как надо ценить…- Джинен вдруг прервался на середине предложения, о чем-то задумавшись, и когда Югем уже был готов окончательно признать свое поражение, продолжил, закрывая книгу с громким звуком. - Знаешь что, Югем-а. А давай посмотрим его.

Фильм оказался совсем не скучным, но несмотря на хороший конец, довольно грустным. Югем даже невольно подумал о том, что он напомнил ему самого Джинена, - романтичного и временами далекого и грустного - но сказал он своему хену только первую часть мыслей.

\- Такова жизнь, - в глазах Джинена снова сидело что-то странное, и это, вкупе со сладко-горьким ощущением от фильма и осознанием, что скоро и Джинен уедет в отдельную квартиру, что они больше никогда не будут жить под одной крышей, делало невыносимо больно. Югем не хотел, чтобы этот день был таким. Он чувствовал, что словно что-то упускает, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Такова жизнь. 

...

Джинен-хен был...смешным.

Югему было двадцать два года, и он был бесконечно влюблен в участника своей группы, в своего хорошего друга. В человека, которого он знал десять лет, и которого называл семьей. Какой же ужас.

На Джинене в день записи нового и долгожданного got2day был розовый свитер, а его падающую на смеющиеся глаза челку слегка подкрутили, отчего он казался мягким, отчего до него хотелось дотронуться до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Югем смотрел на него и не пытался это скрывать, ведь даже если он мог испытывать волну отвращения к себе и своим чувствам, то к Джинену - никогда.

\- Многие люди думают, что я очень серьезный. Они не понимают, что я шучу, - признался его хен, глядя на камеру с наигранным возмущением. - Наверное, из-за выражения лица.

"Многие люди - глупцы", подумал Югем, а вслух подтвердил, что Джинен хен смешной, очень смешной. Да и кому нужны эти люди? Это их вина, если они не видят дальше масок Джинена, не видят горящие огоньки в чужих глазах и не слышат теплоту в его голосе каждый раз, когда Джинен дразнит; это их вина, если они не могут ответить тем же, чтобы услышать красивый громкий смех, мгновенно преображающий лицо, и это их потеря, если внимание Джинена - его саркастические замечания, его хитрый взгляд, его неожиданно теплые прикосновения - направлено не на них. 

Да, Югем был избалован любовью Джинена, но даже этого, как оказалось, ему было мало. 

\- Я стал слишком стар для этого, - заметил Джинен, когда съемки, наконец, закончились и их попросили немного подождать за дверью.

\- Для чего, сидения и поедания снэков перед камерой? Джиненни, ты ведь у нас актер! Как же так.

Вместо приподнятых бровей и привычного “теперь это ты у нас хен?”, Джинен только молча потянулся вперед и дотронулся до его волос, заставив Югема застыть, как испуганный олень. От Джинена пахло сладостями, которыми их сегодня угощали, и им самим. Пахло, прямо как в его личной комнате в старом общежитии, как в его кровати, на которой Югем много раз засыпал под чужое дыхание. Пахло домом.

\- Тебе повезло, что я скучал, - пробормотал Джинен, поправляя его волосы аккуратными движениями руки. Он стоял, приподнявшись на цыпочках, и от этого у Югема закололо в области груди. - Поужинаем вместе?

\- Я слышал про одно новое место в твоем районе, - ответил Югем после небольшой паузы, во время которой он набирался сил. - Слышал, что там вкусная говядина.

Уголок чужих губ слегка дрогнул, а рука опустилась на его плечо, и Югем знал, что его ждет раньше, чем Джинен успел открыть рот.

\- Ну, если Югем-ши _слышал_ , то мы просто обязаны пойти.

Увеличившееся расстояние между ними, которое образовалось после того как Югем шутливо оттолкнул хена от себя, вызвав смех, не сделало ему легче, не ослабило холодное и противное ощущение в груди.

Югему было двадцать два, а его сердце уже было разбито.

…

Джинен-хен...не его.

Это не то, что Югем должен применять по отношению к хену, правда? Странно ведь ставить его красоту и ум в одну линию с тем фактом, что он не принадлежит Югему и никогда не будет принадлежать. 

Югему никогда не нравилось это слово. Принадлежать. Он уверен, что оно бы не понравилось ему из уст человека, с которым он встречается, но когда его воспаленный мозг представляет на месте этого человека Джинена...то внезапно, это не кажется чем-то пугающим.

Джинен не говорит про девушек, с которыми наверняка встречается, да и Югем редко об этом упоминает, если только Бэму. Иногда это девушки, очень редко - парни, но эти связи всегда короткие и поспешные, потому что и Югем, и второй человек не могут позволить себе так рисковать.

Джинен тоже рискует, но, наверное, не так сильно. Или все же…? Ох, Югем ненавидит это чувство - когда тоска по Джинену перемешивается с неуверенностью к себе. Джинен - известный и талантливый молодой актер, лицо их группы, один из самых популярных участников - наверняка рискует многим. Иногда, когда Югем умудряется пересилить в себе общее "он никогда и ни за что" и представить на секунду мир, где Джинен отвечает взаимностью, то даже тогда эти мысли не превращаются в фантазии. Даже там он словно понимает, сколько вещей их сдерживает, сколько трудностей это принесет им. В особенности Джинену. А он не хочет причинять Джинену проблем, он не хочет делать ему больно. 

\- Я так редко тебя вижу, Гем-а, - говорит Джинен, когда Югем радостно поздравляет его по телефону с днем рождения и обещает вручить подарок чуть позже. - Совсем ты по хенам не скучаешь, да? Со своими друзьями-айдолами общаешься небось.

Югем громко фыркает в трубку, не зная, с какой части этого наглого вранья ему стоит начать. Он решает остановиться на самом важном.

\- Мы увидимся уже завтра, хен. Или ты передумал? Со своими друзьями-актерами небось общаешься, да?

В какой-то степени Джинен прав - видятся они реже, чем раньше, что очевидно, но все же не так редко, как могли бы. Джинен и остальные участники для Югема - уже как константа, на одном уровне с семьей, и намного выше, чем остальные друзья, и он знает, что может положиться на них даже спустя месяцы молчания (но до такого редко доходило).

Забавно, ведь Югему должно быть легче - Джинен не занимает его пространство 24 на 7, не встречает его на кухне с сонной улыбкой и протянутым завтраком, не смотрит каждые выходные с ним разные дорамы, опуская голову ему на плечо. Но, наверное, в этом все и дело. Джинен исчез из его жизни, и именно в этот момент предательское сердце выдало "посмотри, его больше нет, а ты-то без него не можешь".

\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Неужели он произнес что-то вслух? Югем буквально выдирает себя из собственных мыслей, и, с участившимся сердцебиением и вспотевшими ладонями, бормочет слабое:

\- П-прости?

\- Это ведь ты предложил увидеться завтра, - поясняет Джинен после небольшой паузы. Югем мгновенно расслабляется. - Я подумал, что ты хочешь что-то сказать. Чем-то поделиться.

\- Все хорошо, хен, - Югем не сдерживает слабой улыбки, ведь Джинен, несмотря на прошедшие годы и возросшую популярность, все еще оставался тем же Джинен хеном, готовым выслушать и дать совет в любую минуту, - я просто хотел поздравить тебя. Я соскучился.

С того конца провода доносится глубокий вздох. Интересно, что Джинен сейчас делает? Югем видел его поздравительные фотографии, видел, что тот проводит день с семьей, и это его порадовало - то, что Джинен не был один. Сейчас он, наверное, сидит на своем мягком диване, попивая теплый чай и отвечая на поздравления кучи людей. Интересно, о чем он сейчас думает? Чего он еще хочет? Счастлив ли он? 

Югему вдруг так хочется оказаться рядом. Дотронуться до теплой щеки, ощущая колючую щетину под ладонью, притянуть к себе, поздравить еще раз, но уже теплым дыханием в чужие губы. Он бы повторил, что скучал, так сильно скучал все это время и уже _столько лет_ , повторил бы все это вживую, и Джинен бы...

\- Я тоже очень соскучился, Югемми.

Да, как-то так. 

\- Может потом, хен. Поговорим, в смысле, - говорит Югем в конце разговора, на мгновение задумываясь, слышит ли Джинен ложь в его голосе, умеет ли он до сих отличать это даже на расстоянии. - Но не завтра.

Югему двадцать три года, уже давно не шестнадцать, и он научился контролировать лицо и сдерживать горячие слезы, научился держать довольно таки неплохую маску, когда это действительно необходимо. 

Он учился у лучших.


End file.
